The Gift for Matt
by Madelena Rossi
Summary: Rebekah wants to make amends to the one resident of Mystic Falls to show her kindness. Will he accept?


Rebekah has asked Matt to come over to the House to give him a surprise. In my experience, I surprise from an Original usually means either death or dismemberment. I think Matt is too lovable in all of his poverty stricken glory, so I am going to keep a close eye on this and smack Rebekah with some paneling if she gets out of hand. She said she would wait in the garage for him, so I send him out there when he arrives.

He's heading out there nervously, with ammo, and I inform Rebekah he's on his way. She looks just as nervous as he does. She is wearing an adorable blue dress and a look of sheer terror, wringing her hands. I wonder why she is so nervous. She's an Original and fairly indestructible. He slowly enters the garage calling out "Hello" and Rebekah steps out from behind the surprise. He almost lobs a vervain grenade at her, but at the last second stops himself. It's obvious he sees something in her demeanor that tells him she means no harm. He wonders why he's here.

She tells him that she feels horribly for all of the pain she has caused everyone, especially him. He was truly nice to her and she didn't know how to react to that kindness. She knows that she cannot make up for all of the harm she has done, but she can make his life a little easier. That's why she brought him here. To give him this gift; a truck to replace the one she caused to go over Wickory Bridge. He doesn't want to accept, but she explains money is meaningless to her; she has wealth beyond his wildest dreams. I guess that kind of wealth would be meaningless to him, because Matt's wildest dreams involve being able to "Super Size" it.

Gradually she coaxes him into sitting in the driver's seat and she climbs in next to him. She says she expects nothing in return and understands that the whole town hates her. Softly, he tells Rebekah that he doesn't hate her, but has been very angry with her. He wishes things could have been different between the two of them. She wishes the same as a delicate tear runs down her cheek. She tries to quickly brush it away without his seeing. She is a terrifying Original, you know. But he sees. Matt always sees the pain in those he cares about. He may not have t-shirts that fit, but he has a kindness that few take the time to recognize. The abs can be distracting.

He slowly reaches over so as not to startle her and removes a trace of her tears. She is as timid as any human girl with a boy who makes her dead heart almost flutter. He leans over and softly kisses the last remains of the tear away. Pulling back just enough to look in her eyes, she sees the moment when he decides to go for it.

The kisses start out tender with a touch of caring behind them before they quickly begin to build with desire. He pulls her closer which is hard to do inside the truck. They laugh when the stick shift gets in their way and Rebekah slides across the seat to straddle Matt's lap.

The kisses have led to caresses and Matt is running his hands up under Rebekah's dress to feel along her panty line. He slowly pulls them down over her thighs and throws them on the floor of the truck. Jeremy may be in for a surprise tomorrow when he gets a ride to work. As he moves her fingers into her awaiting heat, she goes mad. She tears at his shirt at the same time devouring him with her mouth and blunt teeth. He stops her. "Slow down. I'm not going anywhere. We can take our time and enjoy this", he tells her. She looks confused as if she's never had someone want to be in the moment with her instead of racing towards the finish.

He opens the truck door and slides out, still holding her. She appears dejected, as if sure this is the moment he'll turn her down. He smiles sweetly and explains that he saw some sleeping bags when he came in the garage. He lowers her to grab a few of them and spread them out on the bed of his new truck, making a soft, if not luxurious spot for them to lie. He climbs out and gently lifts her up into the truck. She could have vamped herself up easily, but she likes when Matt treats her like the normal girl she's always wanted to be.

He turns her around as they stand in the truck. As he moves her hair to the side and slowly lowers the zipper of her dress, he places kisses on the nape of her neck and then follows the line of the zipper down her back. She shivers with the feel of the soft caress. Once undone, he turns her back around to face him. She clutches her dress, suddenly shy for the first time in 100s of years. He smiles and she knows she has found a man who wants her completely. She lets go of the dress and stands before him timid and very naked. The smile falters on his face as he gets a good look at her fully for the first time. "You are so beautiful", he whispers in awe. "Thank you". She responds with her first sure grin. She reaches over and removes his too tight Henley over his head and tosses it aside. He resumes kissing her as she reaches for his pant buttons. She fumbles. Rebekah, Queen of the Bitches, is nervous taking off a man's pants. She laughs softly to herself at the image.

He helps her remove his jeans and his boxers and it is his turn to be appreciated. "You are so beautiful", she now says to him. He thanks her as he slowly lowers them both to the sleeping bags. As they kiss, he returns his fingers to her wet center and gently glides two of them in and out making sure she is aroused and ready for him. Rebekah had noticed the size of him and needs to be prepared.

He kisses down her neck and takes one nipple on his mouth, sucking and laving with his tongue. She begs him, "Please' Now." as he places his body on top of hers. He looks in her eyes as he enters her. She is shocked at how tightly he fits inside her and how he makes her feel whole. "Are you OK?" he asks at her expression. "Uh huh. If you stop now, I will take back the truck," she responds. He laughs, touching his forehead to hers and continues kissing her. He starts to move his hips slowly but deeply, pulling out entirely before re-entering. On each stroke he goes deeper. Harder. As the pace quickens, Rebekah feels herself getting closer. So close, but it is just out of reach. Sensing her nearing completion, Matt reaches down and rubs at the bundle of nerves sure to push her over the edge.

Even as the pace has quickens, Matt has kept his lovemaking gentle and calm. Rebekah breaks under his constant ministrations and screams out in ecstasy. Her walls clench down onto him and he can't hold back anymore. With a few more urgent thrusts, he comes in a grunt of pleasure and drops on top of her. They are both panting and overwhelmed. He moves to her side and brushes the sweaty hair from her face. Again both of them smile at each other as Matt pulls another sleeping bag over top of them. He pulls her back in close to snuggle and she asks "You're staying?" He tells her, "Of course! My girlfriend just bought me a truck and we're not done celebrating."


End file.
